


Good Enough to Date Your Brother

by a1_kitkat



Series: The Flamingle Series [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dating, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Malex, Meet the Family, Not Beta Read, Pool Party, Protective Isobel, Swimming Pools, michael loves alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: A ‘non-date’ pool party at Isobel’s isn’t Alex’s ideal day but it’s definitely Michael’s...Or Alex is scared of trying to pass the ‘sibling judgement test’ in order to be with Michael





	Good Enough to Date Your Brother

Alex had never been to Isobel’s house before; he’d heard about it and driven past many times but had never actually had cause to visit until now. 

He was nervous but wasn’t entirely sure why. Yes, he and Michael had officially upgraded their relationship status and were able to refer to each other as their ‘boyfriend’ within their small circle of friends though such an occasion had never actually arisen… until now.

He took a deep breath and cast his gaze at Michael who was so casually leaning his arm out the window of the truck as he pulled up to the curb. Alex was secretly terrified and wished he could think of any reason to not be here but he had to be by Michael’s side today. 

It was a tradition between Max, Michael and Isobel. This same weekend every year they got together for a pool party; over the years the guest list had expanded to include the people they cared about which was why it was important Alex be here. This year was the first time, ever, that Michael had someone to invite and he wanted his family to see how happy Alex made him.

Alex hadn’t exactly been thrilled at the idea of a pool party but he knew what it meant to Michael; he’d even made the effort to purchase new swimwear for the occasion and couldn’t wait to see the look on his boyfriend's face when he showed them off.

But now that he was sitting in the truck, staring at Isobel’s house, the panic was starting to build inside him.

 

Michael was so very excited though. Alex could tell from the shine in his eyes, the way Michael reached for his hand and smiled so proudly at him. Michael raised their hands and kissed Alex’s palm.

“You look nervous” Michael said with a frown.

“I uh guess I am” Alex admitted.

“Why? It’s just Max and Isobel”

But it wasn’t just them.

They were Michael’s family and this was essentially Michael bringing a boy home for them to meet. Sure, they all knew each other and had gone to school together but they were adults now. Michael was bringing his significant other into the fold and Alex was convinced one or both were going to be judging him yet he couldn’t tell Michael that.

 

“They already know you” Michael continued “and Liz will be here too” 

Michael immediately scanned the vicinity for Liz’s car and frowned at another one that he hadn’t been expecting to see.

“What the hell is Valenti doing here?” Michael growled.

“Liz and I invited him” Alex admitted. “Isobel said we could”

Michael sighed and Alex squeezed his hand.

“Kyle’s not the same guy he was back then” Alex assured him “none of us are, not really”

“Well… it's Isobel’s house so whatever”

 

Alex reached up, slid his hand into Michael’s curls and pulled him in for a slow, lingering kiss.

“I love you” he whispered.

“Clearly” Michael replied “or you wouldn’t be here”

“I uh have a surprise but you’ll have to wait till we’re by the pool to see it”

“Sounds… fun”

 

They shared another kiss before both climbed from the truck and headed up the front walk. Michael reached the front door and didn’t even bother to knock, just marched straight inside. Alex followed behind, still trying to control his nerves.

Once inside Michael led the way through the house and straight to the backyard to the sounds of laughter, splashing and music.

Michael announced their arrival and Isobel marched right up to him, pulled him into a hug but Michael’s eyes were focused on the pool and the large inflatable flamingo that Max was lounging upon. He didn’t even hesitate; Michael kicked off his shoes and launched himself into the pool still completely clothed and instantly tried to tip Max off the floatie. 

 

Seeing the flamingo felt like a slap in the face to Alex who immediately began to flush with embarrassment. His eyes met with Isobel’s; he hastily coughed and sputtered that he needed some air and quickly walked away, back into the house.

Alex found himself in the kitchen, breathing very heavily and pacing nervously as he realized how trapped he was. He was absolutely mortified that Isobel knew about what he’d believed was a private joke between him and his boyfriend… but of course Michael told her. She was his family and he liked to brag at times.

He paced around the room and his eyes scanned the posters for the upcoming charity screening at the drive in. His breath caught in his throat; he’d been meaning to talk to Isobel about that. He stared at the ‘sold out’ label that was slapped over the poster, just covering the ‘now with bachelor auction’ scrawl and told himself to just breathe.

 

“Alex?”

He spun around, feeling like a deer in headlights but paused when he realized it was just Kyle; the tension immediately left him.

“Hey” Alex greeted him awkwardly.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine”

“Alex” there was a slight warning in his tone.

“Really, I’m… fine, Kyle, just a bit nervous”

Kyle moved closer to Alex, the concern evident on his face.

“Is it your leg?” Kyle asked “because I get it; you have every right to be uncertain… I mean, you can swim, right?”

“I uh haven’t tried since…”

“You’re with friends, Alex” he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to be… scared, ashamed…”

“I’m not ashamed of my injury, Kyle” Alex insisted, slightly more vehemently than he intended.

 

“Kyle!”

Isobel’s voice cut through the room and Alex averted his eyes. He couldn’t look at her, it was just too embarrassing. A part of him wanted to march outside and yell at Michael but he couldn’t be mad at him, couldn’t hate him for wanting to share something that mattered to him.

It was Kyle’s turn to look terrified as Isobel stared at him.

“Those burgers aren’t going to flip themselves” she told him.

“Aren’t they?” Kyle frowned. “Pretty sure Guerin can do it with his brain” 

“Go away, Kyle, before I use my brain on you”

 

Kyle held his hands up in surrender, cast a sympathetic look at Alex then turned and walked away; leaving Alex and Isobel alone.

Alex stood taller; he wasn’t afraid of Isobel the alien but he was worried about Isobel the sister. He wasn’t going to let her intimidate him though.

“A bachelor auction, really?” He asked, nodding towards the posters.

“There are way too many single guys here in town that need to do their part for the community” she explained.

“You  _ actually  _ found volunteers?”

“Valenti was very persuasive”

Alex laughed.

“You’re going to  _ auction _ off Kyle?”

“He’s a single, hot Doctor”

“Fair point but… he agreed?”

“For charity” she smiled.

 

Isobel moved further into the room, her hair tied back in a high ponytail which made her look fierce and kinda terrifying. She stopped in front of Alex and folded her arms across her chest. Alex stared right into her eyes and for a long time, neither of them blinked.

 

“I can do this all day” Alex told her.

“Can you?” She replied “that leg’ll start to hurt eventually”

He shifted his weight.

“I’m not here to judge” she began.

“But it’s your sisterly duty to determine if I’m good enough for him?” Alex knew where this was going “news flash, Isobel, I know I’m not… but I’ve loved him with my entire heart for ten years and then I came home and I got scared… and I gave him the runaround. Every chance he gave me, I fucked up by walking away… But I’m not that scared kid anymore. The only reason I’m even here right now is because of how much I love him and that I would do anything for him because he’s all I’ve ever wanted, needed… he’s the best part of me”

“Are you finished? Because of course I have every right to judge if you’re good enough to date my brother”

“And you’re here to tell me that you know I’m not? That he deserves better, someone whose father  _ isn’t _ a homophobic, abusive dick”

 

“You can think what you want, Alex” Isobel said as she uncrossed her arms and relaxed her posture. “Because despite what you believe, I know what your dad did to him; I’ve known about the two of you for years because every time I accidentally peeked into his mind, you were always there. I’d see him, looking at that hand and refusing to tell either of us what really happened, and I’d sneak a peek. Every time he replayed that night in his head, I could see it and feel it… the love he felt for you, his desperate desire to protect you and the absolute pain when his hand was shattered”

Alex forced himself to blink back tears, determined not to show weakness in front of her.

“But I also know” she continued “that you are  _ not _ your father, and that despite everything he went through, that night and every night after... he never once stopped loving you”

 

Alex swallowed but didn’t say a word.

“I see it; the way he looks at you” she kept going “like you’re the centre of his universe. You mean the world to him” 

Isobel reached out and took hold of both Alex’s hands, held them in hers and looked into his eyes.

“You make him happier than I’ve ever seen him and I think that’s beautiful” she teared up herself. Alex simply stared at her. “Because Michael is my family and I want nothing but the best for him… and I can see how much he means to you, how much you love him and your willingness to do anything for him. Case in point, you’re here… staring me down because we both love him and we both want him to be happy”

Alex let out a gasp as he nodded his head in agreement.

“I love that you love him” Isobel insisted. “But I don’t get the creepy flamingo fetish”

 

He felt his face turn beet red and he hastily tried to turn away but for a tiny woman, she was very strong and held him in place.

“It’s not a fetish” Alex said through gritted teeth. “And I can’t believe he  _ told _ you” 

“No, no he didn’t”

Isobel immediately released her grasp on Alex and tried to urge him to look at her.

“I swear he didn’t” she promised.

“Then how…? Why…?” Alex blinked back the tears of embarrassment. 

“I stopped by his airstream a few weeks ago and tried to get him to tidy the place up. I found this ridiculous drink cooler that was just embarrassing but he outright refused to part with it because… you bought it for him”

“At the zoo” Alex explained.

“Yeah” she smiled “he was so excited that you took him there and to the carnival… You’re giving him so many of the normal things he missed out on… but he came to me and asked to use my credit card for a surprise… for you… and imagine my surprise when I received an invoice for a flamingo costume”

 

Alex blushed as he remembered the fun they’d had with that costume.

“So, being the bitch I am, I bought the flamingo for the pool to get a reaction from Michael” she confessed “it was my way of telling him I knew about the costume… but it seems to have affected you more than him?”

“I… assumed the worst” Alex admitted “that’s why I ran away… I thought Michael had told you and I was hurt because I thought it was something just he and I shared; a private joke… So when I realized you knew about it…”

“But he didn’t react the way I thought…”

 

Alex closed his eyes, let out a breath and shook his head.

“He probably thinks that was me” Alex said. “I told him I had a surprise but he had to wait till he was near the pool to see it”

“So he saw Max on it and launched himself at it” Isobel understood completely “but what  _ was _ your surprise?”

 

Alex blushed again and looked around, made certain everyone was distracted outside. He sighed, unbuttoned his pants and lowered them to reveal his pink flamingo swim trunks. His face was burning with embarrassment but Isobel didn’t laugh at him. She smiled but didn’t laugh. Alex quickly pulled his pants back up while she covered her mouth with her hand.

“I’m sorry, Alex” she really was “he would’ve loved it too”

“I don’t know, he seems to really love the inflatable one out there”

 

They both peered out the window and watched as Michael straddled the back of the flamingo while smacking Max over the head with a giant pool noodle. Both Isobel and Alex laughed at the sight.

“You can totally have this one” she said to him. “Michael doesn’t need to know it was me”

“But I can’t go out there in  _ these _ ” Alex hissed “not with that thing in the pool”

“Sure you can; besides you never intended on swimming today, did you?”

“No” he replied, somewhat shamefully.

“Then tell him it’s a bonus surprise and save it for later”

“How much later?”

She turned and smiled at him.

“As late as the two of you need it to be”

*

Alex and Isobel made their way back outside where Isobel immediately slipped into the pool but Alex set down on the deck chair near the barbecue, close to Liz and Kyle. It was an unintentional divide with the aliens in the pool and the humans on the side but both Alex and Liz simply smiled at the sight of their significant others goofing around.

Liz sat down next to Alex and reached for his hand.

 

“I’m proud of you” she said to him.

“What? Why?”

“I’ve just never seen you so happy and carefree before”

“Liz is right” Kyle spoke up “love suits you, Manes”

 

Alex blushed and watched as Max upended the flamingo and sent Michael tumbling into the water. He stared at his boyfriend’s movements as Michael hoisted himself out of the water and onto the side of the pool. His clothes were clinging to him and Alex couldn’t tear his eyes away as Michael pulled his wet shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

 

“ _ Damn _ ” Liz hissed “Mikey got game”

“Hey!” Alex elbowed her “stop ogling my man”

But Liz was gnawing on her bottom lip and Alex couldn’t argue; Michael looked  _ hot _ ! 

The way the beads of water dripped down his chest… Alex just wanted to lick the skin. He felt his pants becoming a touch tighter. Michael got to his feet, looked over at Alex and  _ winked _ then he shucked his pants before diving back into the water in just his swim trunks.

 

“Wow” Alex breathed.

“You need a towel, Manes?” Kyle asked him. Mortified, Alex looked down. “For the drool”

He blushed then glared at Kyle.

“I have every right to… admire the view” Alex replied.

“Look how happy they all are” Liz exclaimed.

“I didn’t know Max even knew how to laugh” Kyle stated.

 

The siblings splashed about and played water basketball; Max and Isobel against Michael, who single handedly managed to win then they all crowded around the table to dry off and eat the burgers Kyle had cooked.

It was the first time they’d all been together for a fun, relaxing afternoon and it was one Alex would cherish.

 

While waiting for their food to settle so they could return to the pool, Isobel insisted on a game of charades. 

Max and Liz, Michael and Alex, Isobel and Kyle. They each had their turns, as time passed they all became more competitive yet more outlandish with their guesses until Liz was sitting on the ground with tears of laughter streaming down her face. When Isobel declared Michael and Alex the winners, Alex stood up and pulled Michael into his arms; before the entire group, Alex kissed him and Michael was the one left blushing.

 

The game over and table cleared, Michael and Liz managed to throw an unsuspecting Kyle into the pool before jumping in after him. Alex returned to the deck chair to watch but was surprised when Michael followed and sat down next to him.

 

“You don’t have to stay with me” Alex said to him.

“I want to” Michael assured him.

“No you don’t, you want to get back in the pool”

 

Michael reached for his hand, stroked the back of his palm.

“I’d rather you join me” he confessed.

“Guerin, I…” Alex looked down at his leg.

“You trusted me on the ice, trust me now”

 

Alex nodded his head, yes, then carefully removed his prosthetic while Michael playfully helped free him of his shirt. When Michael reached for the crotch of his pants, Alex grabbed his hand and stopped him.

 

“Wait” he hissed in Michael’s ear. “I uh have another surprise”

“You’re going commando?” Michael asked with a twinkle in his eye “because  _ that  _ I’d like to see”

Alex playfully hit him.

“No” he laughed while blushing. “It’s something else”

 

Michael raised an eyebrow but Alex released his hand so he slowly brushed his hand across the front of his boyfriend’s pants; loved the way his breath hitched at his touch. He parted the material and helped Alex remove his pants to reveal his swim trunks. Michael’s jaw dropped before his face broke into a wide grin. Alex opened his mouth to say something but his words were cut off by a swift kiss that took his breath away.

 

He turned back to the pool, used his telekinesis to flip Kyle off the flamingo and into the water then brought it to the water's edge. Michael scooped Alex into his arms and carried him to the flamingo. He helped him mount the giant floatie then climbed on behind him.

The inflatable flamingo was large enough for both of them though Alex held very tightly to the handles below its neck. Michael slid his arms around Alex’s waist and held him close while placing kisses to his neck.

 

Alex could feel Michael’s excitement pressing into his back so he leaned into his embrace. Each time Michael kissed or nipped at his skin, he purposely made a delectable noise to get him even more worked up.

 

“If you keep that up” Michael hissed in his ear “I’m gonna come all over your back”

“You started it” Alex craned his neck to kiss Michael.

 

A splash of water caused them to break apart as Kyle took his revenge for Michael tipping him off the flamingo. So Michael leapt off the float and launched himself at Kyle only to have Liz and Isobel attack him with more pool noodles.

Alex watched from a safe distance, Max swam up beside him and looked up at him.

 

“Are you okay up there?” Max asked him, concern in his eyes.

“What?” Alex was only half-listening, more invested in watching Michael have  _ fun _ .

“You okay on that thing? I can help you if you’re not comfortable”

“No, I uh… I’m fine” Alex smiled. “Thank you, Max”

 

As Max moved away, Alex’s eyes shifted to watch him instead. Between his conversation with Isobel and Max’s genuine concern, he realized he had nothing to be worried or nervous about. Michael’s family accepted him and his love for their brother. Why did he ever think they wouldn’t?

Liz shrieked as Michael made six pool noodles attack her at once; she immediately leapt behind Kyle for protection who was trying to deflect Isobel. They all became a mass of tangled limbs and Max dived under the water to intercept. Alex and Michael exchanged happy, content smiles. 

 

The next thing they knew, the flamingo had flipped right over and Alex was in the water but before he even had the chance to really panic, a pair of arms were around him and his head quickly broke the surface of the water. He turned to kiss Michael in gratitude but paused when he realized the person holding him was Kyle.

 

“My hero!” Alex declared before attempting to kiss his cheek.

Kyle yelped but a moment later, Michael’s arms were around Alex, pulling him away from Kyle and into his embrace.

 

“Are you okay?” Michael asked him; he looked absolutely terrified as he stared into Alex’s eyes.

“I’m fine” Alex insisted though his heart was still racing.

They were close to the edge of the pool where the water wasn’t overly deep so Michael eased his hold and Alex put his foot down, was able to balance enough. He reached up, touched Michael’s cheek then kissed him.

 

“Are you standing up?” Michael asked him.

“I  _ can _ stand on one leg” Alex replied.

“Yeah you can, you’re my flamingo”

“Guerin!”

 

Alex was blushing and Michael just smiled. Everyone else around them were forgotten as the couple stared into each other’s eyes. Michael leaned forward, foreheads pressed together. Alex’s arm was around Michael’s waist and he pulled him closer so their bodies were touching then they were kissing again.

 

The alarm on Kyle’s phone sounded but they barely heard it, eyes only on each other. Kyle took his leave, said goodbye to everyone and left not long after.

Michael brought the flamingo back over to them and he helped Alex back onto it then climbed on himself. Arms around each other, they floated around the pool.

 

Isobel declared her skin was turning gross from being in the water too long so she called it and went inside to shower. Max took Liz into his arms and they too enjoyed the quiet of the pool. Both couples were happy and relaxed.

Alex leaned back into Michael’s arms and closed his eyes.

 

“I wish we could stay like this forever” Alex whispered.

“Me too” Michael kissed Alex’s neck. “Thank you for today. I know you didn’t really want to come”

“It wasn’t that; I was just nervous about Max and Isobel… and what they think of me”

“Think of you? What, did you think Isobel was going to go all ‘Judgey McJudgeface’ on you or something?”

“Something like that”

“I love you, Alex, that’s all that matters”

“Your family needs to accept me… because mine will  _ never _ accept you… us”

 

Michael placed another kiss to Alex’s neck.

“Max?” He shouted across the pool.

“What, Michael?” Max was just climbing out of the water with Liz.

“You accept that I fucking love Alex, yeah?”

“Yeah Michael” Max said with a smile. “Iz & I both do; you know that”

“Alex just needed to hear it”

“Guerin!” Alex gasped.

“Accept it, Alex, you’re family now” Max told him, still smiling. “Michael wouldn’t have it any other way”

 

Max took Liz’s hand and the couple headed inside, leaving Michael and Alex alone in the pool. Michael wasted no time sliding his hand inside Alex’s swimwear.

 

“Guerin!” Alex gasped as he instinctively thrust into Michael’s touch.

“Have you ever had sex in a pool?” Michael asked him.

“No! And I’m not about to either!”

“Right, because we’re not  _ in _ the pool, we’re above it”

“Guerin! I am not having sex with you in Isobel’s pool!”

 

“Damn right, you’re not!”

Isobel’s voice caused them both to jump but neither fell off the flamingo. Alex blushed at being overheard while Michael simply pouted in disappointment.

 

“I just came to ask if you were both going to stay for dinner” Isobel stated.

“Uh sure”

“Good”

 

She gave them another warning look then walked away. Michael guided the flamingo to the water’s edge and climbed off it then he used his powers to lift both it and Alex to a section of the yard. He hurried over and climbed back on, pulled Alex into his arms and they lie together, side by side, on the inflatable flamingo and stared up at the sky; watching as the sun faded and the first stars began to appear above them.

 

Michael held Alex in his arms and they exchanged gentle, tender kisses until Liz came to fetch them for dinner. 

She stopped just shy of the giant flamingo and smiled to herself for they’d fallen asleep while holding each other. Liz shook her head and went back inside, she wasn’t going to wake them and wipe those smiles from their faces.

Kyle was right; Love suited them.

  
  



End file.
